


Fanart: Anatomy of Love

by Rivermoon1970, sexycazzy



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: For NCIS BigBangTitle: Anatomy of LoveAuthor(s): Rivermoon1970Fandom: NCIS/Criminal MindsPairing(s): Jimmy Palmer/Spencer Reid, Gibbs/HotchRating: PG-13Story Summary: Jimmy Palmer had yet to meet the new agent that replaced Ziva after she was left in Israel. When a strange case lands in their laps that is loosely connected to Spencer, Jimmy finds himself interacting more and more with the genius. Feelings start to develop between the two men, and they started to become closer. When tragedy strikes and Spencer's life is threatened can the combined efforts of the NCIS and BAU teams save not only himself but that of BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and his family? It will take their combined efforts to stop an obsessive killer before he can strike a deadly blow.Link(s) to Story Master Post/Chapters: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8321899





	

**Icon:**  
  
_(please do not steal this - only used by me and the author for this bigbang)_

**Banners:**  
  



End file.
